fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel '(ふたりはプリキュアスカイジュエル ''Futari wa Purikyua Sukai Jueru) (or 'Pretty Cure Sky Jewel '''in the English Dub) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial twenty-first installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. The season celebrates the franchise's 20th anniversary, having been twenty years since ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, which is why the start of it is "Futari Wa". It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are the sun, moon, jewels and friendship. Synopsis Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Episodes The story revolves around two best friends, Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, who struggle to solve the mystery of their mothers Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka's mysterious disappearances, whom they never met, but instead, were raised by Kujou Hikari. Now, the girls meet Mepple and Mipple, who give Aika and Masami a new power: the power of Pretty Cure. Now fighting as Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam, can the girls defeat the evil Dark King, who was somehow resurrected, and save their mothers from certain doom? Characters Pretty Cure 'Fujimura Aika '(藤村あいか Fujimura Aika)/ 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto) ('''Annika Ferguson in the English Dub) One of the main protagonists and leader of the duo, Aika is a popular and friendly girl, who excels in sports. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She likes to sing and dance, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous singer. Her alter ego is 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto), whose theme colour is pink/gold and represents the Sun. 'Tanaka Masami '(田中雅美 Tanaka Masami)/ 'Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu) ('Madison Parker '''in the English Dub) One of the main protagonists, Masami is an intelligent girl who gets the best grades in the school, and is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. She is kind but can also be a bit strict, and cares a lot for the friends she has. She is very good at art. which is why she dreams of becoming a famous artist. Her alter ego is '''Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu), whose theme colour is blue/silver and represents the Moon. 'Kujou Hikari '(九条ひかり Kujou Hikari)/ 'Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu) ('Hillary Sunnyville '''in the English Dub) She is the life of the Queen of Light. Hikari is a mysterious but sweet and gentle person who always thinks of others. When her best friends, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka, disappeared, Hikari decided to keep Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, their daughters, into her care. She dreams of the girls one day reuniting with their mothers. Her alter ego is '''Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu), whose theme colour is yellow/pink and represents light. 'Misumi Nagisa '(美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa)/ 'Cure Black '(キュアブラック Kyua Burakku) ('Natalie Blackstone '''in the English Dub) Nagisa is an athletic heroine who is the mother of Fujimura Aika. She is a good woman who has a strong sense of justice, and never lets anyone down. She is still a scatterbrain. Nagisa and her best friend, Yukishiro Honoka, went on a mission to the Dark Zone, but never came back. It was later revealed that they were caught and turned to stone. Her alter ego is '''Cure Black '(キュアブラック Kyua Burakku), whose theme colour is black/pink and represents courage. 'Yukishiro Honoka '(雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka)/ 'Cure White '(キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito) ('Hannah Whitehouse '''in the English Dub) Honoka is an intelligent heroine who is the mother of Tanaka Masami. She is a smart lady who has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Honoka and her best friend, Misumi Nagisa, went on a mission to the Dark Zone, but never came back. It was later revealed that they were caught and turned to stone. Her alter ego is '''Cure White '(キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito), whose theme colour is white/blue and represents hope. Allies 'Mepple '(メップル Meppuru) The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is currently in Fujimura Aika's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". 'Mipple '(ミップル Mippuru) The Princess of Hope, who is currently in Tanaka Masami's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". 'Pollun '(ポルン Porun) The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Kujou Hikari and annoys Fujimura Aika and Mepple to a great extent. He ends his sentences with "-popo". He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Shiny Luminous. 'Lulun '(ルルン Rurun) The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Brooch to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". Antagonists 'Dark King '(ジャアクキング Jāku Kingu) The resurrecting ruler of the Dark Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes, with long arms with chains. After being killed by Pretty Cure in the original series, he is going through a resurrection and is after revenge, but this time wanting to defeat Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam. 'Silhouette '(シルエット Shiruetto) A mysterious woman who serves the Dark King and claims to be forever faithful to him. She is known as "The Black Shadow" and is evil. It is later revealed that the Dark King had freed Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from their stone prison, but Nagisa was turned into Silhouette. 'Witch '(ウィッチ U~itchi) A mysterious woman who is never really named, but she claims to a 'witch from the Dark Zone'. She is also known as "The White Shadow" and is evil. It is later revealed that the Dark King had freed Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from their stone prison, but Honoka was turned into Witch. 'Seven Deadly Sins '(七つの大罪 Nana Tsuno Taizai) is a group of seven villains who serve as the Dark King's subordinates and are extremely faithful to him. The members are: * 'Yokubo '(欲望 Yokubō): The first of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents lust. * 'Okui '(大食い Ōkui): The second of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents gluttony. * 'Yoku '(欲 Yoku): The third of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. She represents greed. * 'Namakemono '(ナマケモノ Namakemono): The fourth of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents sloth. * 'Gekido '(激怒 Gekido): The fifth of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents wrath. * 'Senbo '(羨望 Senbō): The sixth of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. She represents envy. * 'Puraido '(プライド Puraido): The final of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. She represents pride. 'The Fairytale Curses '(おとぎ話の呪い Otogibanashi no noroi) The three cursed fairytales that were created by Puraido to defeat Pretty Cure. 'Tsumi '(罪 Tsumi) The main monsters of the season. They are created when a Deadly Sin fuses a person with a Dark Star, and shouts "Unleash the evil in your heart, and go berserk, Tsumi!" Tsumi means "sin" in Japanese. Supporting Characters 'Fujimura Shougo '(藤村省吾 Fujimura Shougo) ('Shawn Ferguson '''in the English Dub) He is Fujimura Aika's father. He is always there for her and loves her dearly. He allowed Kujou Hikari to train Aika so she could save her mother. 'Tanaka Seiji '(田中誠二 ''Tanaka Seiji) ('Oliver Parker '''in the English Dub) He is Tanaka Masami's father. He is intelligent and also quite handsome. He allowed Kujou Hikari to train Masami so she could save her mother. Items * 'Jewel Communes '(ジュエルコミューン ''Jueru Komyūn) - The girls' transformation items, which is the commune form that Mepple and Mipple take. Aika's is pink with golden suns decorated on it, and Masami's is blue with silver moons decorated on it. The girls' transformation phrase is "Dual Sky Magic!" * 'Cure Sky Sticks '(キュアスカイスティック Kyua Sukai Sutikku) - The girls' main attack items. Each have their own name, attack and dress. * 'Touch Commune '(タッチコミューン Tatchi Komyūn) - Kujou Hikari's transformation item, and the commune form that Pollun takes. * 'Sky Jewel Keys '(スカイジュエルキー Sukai Jueru Kī) - The main collectible items of the season, and they grant the Cures and Shiny Luminous new dresses and attacks when inserted into a Cures' respective Cure Sky Stick. Locations * 'Garden of Rainbows '(虹の園 Niji no Sono): The term used by residents of the Garden of Light and Dusk Zone that refers to the Earth. * 'Garden of Light '(光の園 Hikari no Sono): The world where Mepple, Mipple, Pollun and Lulun come from. The Garden of Light is protected by the power of the Prism stones. It is daylight all the time and flowers bloom all year long. Time also works differently here than in the Garden of Rainbows. Mepple and Mipple had visited the Garden of Rainbows 100 years before the start of the series. From their point of view however, the 100 years that had passed was merely a single day. * 'Koizumi Gakuen '(小泉学園 Koizumi Gakuen): The city where Aika, Masami and Hikari live. It appears to be modeled after Ooizumi Gakuen, which is a district of the Narima ward in Tokyo. * 'Verone Academy '(or 'Verone Junior High School '''in the English Dub): Aika and Masami's school. * 'River Lethe '(川レーテ ''Kawa Rēte): A secret river underground that can wash away all memories. It is revealed that when Hikari found out that Nagisa and Honoka went missing, she took Aika and Masami to the Lethe to wash away their memories of their mothers. Trivia * This is the first season to be a 'next generation' season. ** However, this is the second season where a Pretty Cure is descended from another Pretty Cure, preceded by Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * To know the voice actresses/actors of the characters, please refer to the Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel - List of Voice Actors ''page. * This series celebrates the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise's 20th anniversary. * This series has been dubbed in the following languages: ** Japanese ** English ** Cantonese ** Filipino ** German ** Italian ** Korean ** Singaporean English ** Taiwanese ** Thai Media Music Opening Theme * 'Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel FOREVER!!! '- The main opening theme for Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, which is sung by Fujimura Aika's voice actress, Imai Asami. * 'We Are Pretty Cure Sky Jewel FOREVER!!! '- The main opening theme for Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, which is sung by Annika Ferguson's voice actress, Rebecca Shoichet. Ending Theme * 'Sky Jewel Love♡ '- The main ending theme for Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, which is sung by Tanaka Masami's voice actress, Hamasaki Ayumi. There is also an English version for Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, which is sung by Madison Parker's voice actress, Tara Strong. It is called Sky High, Jewel Love. * 'Banzai*Pretty Cure ;) - 'The second ending theme for Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, which is sung by Kujou Hikari's voice actress, Tanaka Rie. There is also an English version for Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, which is sung by Hillary Sunnyville's voice actress, Laura Bailey. It is called Delight Hooray*Pretty Cure. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 2: Shiawase No Yottsu Ha No Kurōbā! '(プリキュアオールスターズビューティー2 ：幸せの四つ葉のクローバー！''Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 2: The Four-Leaf Clover of Happiness!) is the sixteenth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the second of the "Beauty" films. The ''Sky Jewel ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: Junsuina Amai Ai No Uta! '(ふたりはプリキュアスカイジュエル：純粋な甘い愛の歌！''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: The Song of Pure Sweet Love!) is Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel's second official movie and is the 20th official movie. The Sky Jewel ''characters make their third movie debut. * 'Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: Toriniti Kinō No Dokidoki! '(ふたりはプリキュアスカイジュエル：トリニティ機能のドキドキ！''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: Heart-Throbbing Trinity Feature!) is Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel's first official movie and is divided into three stories. The ''Sky Jewel ''characters will make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile Hikari.dreamlive.png|Shiny Luminous official stance Nagisa.dreamlive.png|Cure Black official stance Honoka.dreamlive.png|Cure White official stance Previews FujimuraAika.jpg|Fujimura Aika's first preview TanakaMasami.jpg|Tanaka Masami's first preview Honoka.Witch.jpg|Witch's first preview MyStyle.jpg|Silhouette's first preview AikaHalloween.jpg|Aika's Halloween preview MasamiHalloween.jpg|Masami's Halloween preview AikaCinderellaCurse.jpg|Cinderella (Aika)'s first preview MasamiKaguyaCurse.jpg|Princess Kaguya (Masami)'s first preview HikariAliceCurse.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (Hikari)'s first preview Official Desktop Wallpapers Disclaimer This is a fan series about the future children of the Cures of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure ''(excluding Shiny Luminous). I do not own Misumi Nagisa, Yukishiro Honoka, Kujou Hikari or any of the things/people that are related to their show. Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Series Category:YukiSeries